Happy New Year!
by Mirai Mine
Summary: Hitsugaya berjanji akan datang menemui Ichigo saat tahun baru tahun depan, namun ia tidak datang sampai 2 tahun berikutnya. Bagaimanakah reaksi Ichigo? Apakah ia masih mengingat janji Hitsugaya padanya? Read and Review please


**Happy New Year, minna-san~!** \(^O^)/ #tiup terompet tahun baru#

Kali ini Mira buat fic IchiHitsu untuk merayakan kedatangan tahun baru 2013!

Umm,,, sebenarnya Mira persiapkan fic ini untuk IchiHitsu Day tanggal 22 desember kemarin, tapi sayangnya fic ini tidak bisa selesai tepat waktu. (._.") Jadi, Mira kebut selesaikan sekarang untuk merayakan tahun baru! Dan syukurlah, fic ini akhirnya selesai! *banzai!*

Lalu, bagi yang menunggu update dari Fience of Monster. Mira minta kesabarannya untuk menunggu karena sang author sendiri kini sedang buntu ide untuk mencari adegan yang pas mengakhiri chapter 3 nya. #nunduk minta maaf#

Oh ya! Mira meminjam beberapa kata-kata keramat para author di FFn yang Mira baca dari bermacam-macam fandom beberapa hari lalu.

Untuk adegan 'kiss' di sini Mira juga meminjamnya dari salah satu fic, tenang saja tidak semuanya Mira pinjam kok! Hanya bagian pas 'kiss' nya aja, soalnya Mira nggak pengalaman buat yang romantis gitu, apalagi untuk adegan yang satu tadi. #blushing#

Jadi, jika readers menemukan kemiripan di beberapa kalimat, mungkin saja itu dari fic yang Mira pinjam SEDIKIT kata-katanya.

Yosh! Langsung aja baca fic buatan Mira ya~

Jangan lupa _**Read and Review**_! Review yang kalian membangkitkan semangat Mira untuk menulis lagi~ (n_n)

* * *

\(^0^\)"Selamat Membaca, minna-san~!"(/^0^)/

***# Happy New Year #***

#*** Mirai Mine***#

* * *

**Disclamer: **Bleach always belong to Tite kubo-sensei ! I use it just for fun!

**Rated :** T+ *untuk beberapa adegan*

**Pairing :** Kurosaki Ichigo x Hitsugaya Toushirou!

**Genre :** Friendship and Romance

**Words : **6804 –murni cerita-

**Warning **: typo(s), Out Of Character (OOC), alur kecepatan, cerita yang terlalu PANJANG, this chapter content with IchiHitsu adegan, sedikit adegan 'kiss'. **Don't like? Don't read!** I have warned you so don't blame me!

* * *

***# Happy New Year #***

* * *

_Kota Karakura, 31 Desember 2012 _

Malam ini kota Karakura berselimut salju, pada beberapa sudut kota terlihat pohon cemara yang di hias pernak-pernik bewarna-warni. Sedangkan di jalanan terlihat ramai dilalui oleh orang-orang bersama pasangan mereka untuk menikmati indahnya _Night of Nw Year_.

Ya, saat ini suasana tahun baru terlihat di seluruh kota Karakura. Lebih tepatnya sehari sebelum pergantian tahun, malam ini orang-orang bebas menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama orang yang mereka sayangi. Meninggalkan kesibukan yang mereka lalui tiap harinya dengan berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati detik-detik pergantian tahun bersama orang terkasih.

Di antara keramaian dan gedung-gedung pusat perbelanjaan yang menjulang tinggi di tengah kota terlihat sosok hitam berambut orange yang memandang jalanan kota yang di penuhi warga. Kedua irus _cinnamon _miliknya terus memandang beberapa orang yang terlihat tertawa bersama dengan teman, keluarga atau kekasih mereka.

Dia _Kurosaki Ichigo_ seorang _Subtitude Shinigami_ yang masih harus bergelut dengan pekerjaannya membasmi para monster dengan lubang di dada yang terus berdatangan meskipun sekarang malam tahun baru.

Mengambil nafas berat, Ichigo meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dan memutuskan kembali ke rumahnya setelah melakukan patroli keliling kota.

* * *

***# Happy New Year #***

* * *

"_Tadaima."_

Membuka pintu rumahnya, Ichigo mengucapkan salam yang menandakan kalau ia telah kembali ke rumah. Ketika tidak mendengar suara adiknya yang biasanya akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis dan sendok sayur di tangan, Ichigo masuk ke rumah dan melihat ruang tengah yang biasanya ramai oleh keributan ayahnya atau adik berambut hitamnya yang sedang menonton tv kini kosong.

Mengerutkan alisnya lebih dalam, Ichigo akhirnya ingat kalau keluarganya tidak ada di rumah hari ini. Ayah mengajak pergi liburan ke _Hokaido_ selama 5 hari mulai dari hari ini dan mengajak kedua putrinya, meski bersikap konyol tapi Isshin selalu menyempatkan diri mengambil liburan dengan anak-anaknya. Ichigo juga bisa ikut, tapi dirinya tidak bisa meninggalkan tugas menjaga kota dari para _hollow_ yang tidak mengenal waktu.

Ichigo bisa saja meminta tolong Urahara atau shinigami berambut _afro_ yang biasanya muncul di kota ini, namun kelihatannya pria dengan bakiak itu sedang melakukan percobaan serius hingga tidak pernah keluar dari _Urahara Shoten_ sedangkan si shinigami _afro _kelihatannya pulang ke _Soul Society_ karena merasa tidak di perlukan lagi di kota ini.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya ke meja makan dan melihat selembar kertas terletak di sana, dari Yuzu.

_Oni-chan, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, kalau lapar di hangatkan saja. Aku juga sudah membeli bahan makanan di kulkas, Oni-chan bisa memasaknya sendiri. Kami akan pulang besok sore, aku tidak akan lupa membeli oleh-oleh untuk kakak nanti. Selamat Tahun Baru!_

_Love_

_Yuzu_

Ichigo tersenyum kecil membaca tulisan adiknya yang paling keibuan ini, di lihatnya makanan yang ditutup plastik bening di meja. Benar juga, ia sudah patroli sejak siang tadi dan belum memakan apapun, untung saja Yuzu sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuknya.

* * *

***# Happy New Year #***

* * *

Membuka pintu kamarnya dengan handuk kecil di atas kepala, Ichigo langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Mandi setelah makan selalu berhasil membuat tubuhnya yang sudah lelah kembali segar.

Bingung saat tahu kamarnya terasa sangat sepi, Ichigo mendudukkan dirinya kembali dan mencari keberadaan boneka singa yang biasanya akan membuat keributan di kamarnya dengan mengomel tentang dirinya yang terus di kurung di kamar tanpa di beri makan ataupun membuat pidato singkat kepemimpinan tentang _Hak Asasi Manusia_ yang sudah tidak berlaku terhadap dirinya.

Meskipun kadang Ichigo merasa heran dengan ucapan boneka singa sekaligus _mod soul_ yang ia beri nama Kon itu. Mana mungkin sebuah boneka seperti dirinya membutuhkan makanan atau minuman? Lalu tentang _Hak Asasi Manusia_ bukankah Kon sudah mempunyai _hak modsoul_ yang sudah tercantum dengan jelas di _Soul Society_?

Ah! Lagi-lagi Ichigo baru saja teringat! Kon sedang di bawa Rukia ke _Soul Society_ karena kelompok 12 membutuhkannya untuk pemeriksaan rutin. Kurotshuchi Mayuri, komandan kelompok yang menurut Ichigo paling aneh itu selalu bereksperimen dengan penemuan barunya yang kadang bisa berguna atau sebaliknya.

'Kenapa hari ini aku pelupa sekali, sih!' rutuk Ichigo dalam hati.

Merasa tidak ada yang di kerjakan di kamarnya Ichigo bermaksud menonton tv di luar. Akhirnya ia memiliki hari yang tenang tanpa keberadaan _oya-jii_ berjenggot yang akan memberikan pelukan 'cinta'nya pada Ichigo saat membuka pintu rumah atau mendengarkan pidato dari Kon setiap ia masuk kamarnya. Lagi pula sudah lama ia tidak menonton televisi.

* * *

***# Happy New Year #***

* * *

Menatap bosan televisi di depannya, Ichigo kembali menukar chanel dengan remote di tangannya. Acara hari ini tidak ada yang menarik, rata-rata semua acara berisi berita kemeriahan tahun barudi beberapa daerah, persiapan pesta kembang api, _talk show_ para selebriti yang melewatkan malam tahun baru bersama pasangan mereka atau acara memasak untuk ibu rumah tangga yang ingin membuat kue buatan sendiri.

Kembali mengambil nafas berat, Ichigo mematikan televisi dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Ada apa dengannya? Padahal ia sendiri yang memutuskan menjaga rumah tapi kenapa ia merasa sendirian begini?

Menatap jam yang terdapat di ruang tengah, Ichigo melihat jam yang baru menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Masih terlalu siang jika ia ingin tidur, bagaimana jika melihat keadaan Karakura di waktu malam tahun baru? Hmm, kelihatannya pilihan bagus.

Dengan keyakinan itu Ichigo beranjak dari tidurnya, memakai jaket dan syal miliknya lalu berjalan keluar, melihat keramaian kota Karakura.

* * *

***# Happy New Year #***

* * *

"Fuhhh…"

Menggosokkan kedua tangannya, Ichigo merasakan kehangatan. Sungguh, suhu malam pergantian tahun kali ini lebih dingin di banding tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Rasanya sedikit sesuai dengan perasaannya hari ini. Rasanya sepi sekali tanpa kehadiran seseorang pun di sampingnya.

Beberapa tahun lalu saat Ichigo masih memiliki kekuatan shinigaminya sebelum pertempuran dengan Aizen, Ichigo bersama keluarganya mengadakan pesta kecil dengan _shinigami-shinigami_ dari _Soul Society_. Rukia, Renji, Toushirou, Rangiku, Ikaku, Yumichika, Byakuya bahkan Don Kanonji dengan Urahara 'sekeluarga' datang ke rumahnya hari itu. Ichigo bahkan sampai menegur orang-orang itu berkali-kali karena membuat rumahnya hampir berantakan seperti 'kapal pecah'.

Mengingat hari itu membuat Ichigo tersenyum geli, ia ingat ketika Ikaku yang mabuk hampir mengira Yumichika adalah wanita dan mengajaknya berkencan.

Rukia dan Renji mengadakan permainan _Truth or Dare_ dan membuat Byakuya yang menyaksikan Rukia berkali-kali dikerjai Renji hampir memenggal kepala _sang fukutaichou_.

Yuzu dan Ururu asyik menyusun rencana mereka menghabisi hollow sementara Jinta dan Karin bertengkar hebat membuktikan siapa yang paling kuat. Sedangkan sang ayah berbicara seru dengan Don Kanonji tentang style unik mereka seperti di mana membeli dan banyak hal lainnya yang membuat Ichigo muak mendengarkannya.

Yahh, sebenarnya yang membuat Ichigo paling panik adalah ketika Rangiku yang mabuk berat mengajak Hitsugaya menyanyi dan ketika Hitsugaya menolak, ia membisikkan sesuatu lalu membuat kapten mungil itu kesal hingga mengeluarkan reiatsunya berlebihan dan hampir membuat rumahnya membeku.

Meski akhirnya Toushirou membantunya membereskan rumahnya juga, sih. Hanya Toushirou yang membantunya membereskan rumahnya sementara penghuni lainnya meninggalkan rumahnya yang hancur tanpa bicara.

"…"

Benar juga, Toushirou. Apa yang sedang di lakukannya saat ini ya? Dengan siapa dia melalui natal tahun ini…

'Dasar! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan, sih!' pikir Ichigo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Dari banyaknya orang yang di kenalnya, kenapa pikirannya malah tertuju pada cowok mungil itu sih! Apa ini pengaruh salju yang sedang turun saat ini ?

"_**Hei, kita mau kemana ?"**_

Menoleh ke samping saat mendengar sebuah suara, Ichigo terdiam saat melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan mesra. Hal yang wajar sebenarnya terlebih di malam tahun baru begini. Tapi saat Ichigo melihat tubuh kedua orang itu sedikit transparan dengan rantai yang putus, Ichigo menyadari kalau mereka berdua adalah konpaku.

'Huh, bahkan orang yang sudah matipun merayakan malam ini dengan pasangannya,' batin Ichigo dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi terhenti. Ichigo mau saja langsung melakukan _konsou _pada pasangan mesra itu, namun untuk kali ini ia biarkan saja.

* * *

***# Happy New Year #***

* * *

Setelah lama berjalan mengelilingi toko-toko di pusat perbelanjaan, Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sebuah aksesoris di etales salah satu toko.

Di etales itu terdapat sebuah gantungan kristal berbentuk naga bewarna biru, Ichigo tersenyum kecil. Ia kenal sekali dengan orang yang menggunakan _zanpakutou_ berwujud naga es itu, apa orang itu akan senang ketika ia memberikan ini padanya?

Melihat benda lain yang juga di pajang di etales itu, perhatian Ichigo tertumpuk pada salah satu boneka di sana. Sebuah boneka kelinci besar yang menggunakan pita merah di telinga kanannya, boneka kelinci itu menggunakan gaun merah berenda putih.

'Kurasa jika Rukia ada di sini, ia pasti akan langsung memintaku membelikannya boneka ini,' pikir Ichigo ketika mengingat salah satu teman shinigaminya yang sangat menyukai kelinci bernama 'chappy'.

Ichigo heran sebenarnya apa bagusnya kelinci putih besar yang selalu di gambar oleh Rukia itu? Apakah gadis itu benar-benar sudah berumur 100 tahun sedangkan seleranya masih sama dengan Yuzu? Rasanya Ichigo jadi meragukan usia Rukia yang sebenarnya.

"_**Wah, boneka kelinci ini lucu sekali!"**_

Menoleh saat mendengar suara yang terasa familiar di telinganya, kedua iris Ichigo membulat saat menatap sosok gadis di sebelahnya. Tepat di sampingnya berdiri seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut sehitam malam, ia menggunakan pita merah untuk mengikat rambut hitamnya. Gadis itu juga memiliki warna iris mata yang sama dengan rambutnya, _orenji._

Entah kenapa, Ichigo tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis ini. Ia merasa kalau ia kenal dengan gadis ini dan pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi entah dimana ia lupa.

Gadis berambut hitam ini menolehkan kepalanya saat merasa di perhatikan dan kelihatannya dugaannya benar ketika mendapati sosok pemuda berambut orange sedang menatapnya.

Meski awalnya ia sedikit ragu saat ingin menyapa pemuda ini, terlebih saat melihat kerutan alis 'permanen' di kening sang pemuda, ia akhirnya tersenyum dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak ada apa-apa!" sahut Ichigo cepat saat ia menyadari kalau gadis ini tau kalau ia sedang memperhatikannya.

Sekilas Ichigo melihat gadis ini mengerutkan dahinya bingung, tapi berikutnya ia tersenyum lebar lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Ichigo "Namaku Senna! Salam Kenal!" ujarnya.

Ichigo terpaku saat melihat Senna mengulurkan tangannya, ia benar-benar merasa pernah bersama Senna dulu. Tapi ia lupa dimana ia bertemu dengan Senna, apakah ini yang dinamakan _déjà vu_?

"Kurosaki Ichigo, senang berkenalan," jawab Ichigo sambil menyambut uluran tangan Senna.

"Ichigo, ya? Namamu manis sekali," ujar Senna yang mulai merasa tertarik pada sang pemuda berambut orange di depannya. Ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan sang pemuda, tapi ia lupa di mana. Perasaan yang sama dengan yang di rasakan Ichigo.

"Be-berisik! Namaku itu tidak manis!" elak Ichigo cepat. Dasar, kenapa setiap orang yang berjumpa dengannya selalu salah mengartikannya namanya dengan nama buah menyebalkan bewarna merah itu!

"Jadi kau sedang melihat apa di sini? Mencari hadiah untuk pacarmu?" tanya Senna mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak punya pacar!" ketus Ichigo. Apa ada yang salah dengan gadis ini? Kenapa seenaknya membuat kesimpulan tentang dirinya yang baru di kenalnya kurang dari 5 menit yang lalu?

"Hmm, kalau pacarmu perempuan kusarankan kau membelikannya kalung di sana atau boneka kelinci ini," saran Senna sambil menunjuk beberapa barang di etales dengan tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya pacar!" ujar Ichigo lagi, kali ini dengan volume yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Ichigo yakin kalau ia menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka akibat tindakannya tadi, tapi siapa yang peduli? Ia bukan tipe orang yang mendengarkan saran orang lain kecuali jika ia peduli, maka ia sudah mengecat rambutnya jadi hitam sejak dulu…tunggu dulu. Tadi Senna bilang kalau pacarmu…perempuan?

Dengan pertanyaan yang baru terpikirkan olehnya, Ichigo langsung menatap Senna yang kini tersenyum nakal padanya seolah bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Tapi kalau pacarmu cowok, kurasa dia akan senang kalau kau memberikannya gantungan naga itu. Bukankah menurut perhitungan tahun baru kalau besok adalah tahun naga? Mungkin saja ini bisa menjadi malam yang panjang untuk kalian berdua," komentar Senna lagi sambil menunjuk gantungan kunci yang di perhatikan Ichigo tadi.

Kontan saja wajah Ichigo langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Senna, segera ia palingkan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat sang gadis. Tapi kelihatannya percuma karena Senna sudah terlanjur melihatnya, buktinya sekarang ia sedang bergumam macam-macam sambil melirik Ichigo dengan makna yang tidak jelas karena berhasil memojokkan sang pemuda.

"Fu fu fu fu…jadi kelihatannya ucapanku yang kedua tepat sasaran," goda Senna. "Bisakah aku tahu siapa yang menjadi _'uke'_ sekarang?" lanjutnya.

"Hei! Bukan urusanmu kalau aku punya pacar atau tidak! Lagi pula apa maksudmu 'siapa yang menjadi uke' aku tidak tahu itu!"ucap Ichigo yang berusaha bersikap polos.

"Hmm, benarkah?" tanya Senna lagi dengan nada penuh selidik.

"_**Senna! Kau berbicara dengan siapa ?"**_

Saat Ichigo hendak membuka mulut untuk membantah ucapan Senna, sebuah suara lain terdengar memanggil gadis dengan iris orange ini. Senna menoleh ke belakang dan melihat 2 orang temannya memegang masing-masing 1 plastik di tangannya yang menandakan kalau mereka sudah selesai dengan belanjanya di toko ini.

"Yahh, kalian berdua sudah belanja lebih dulu," komentar Senna sedikit merajuk dengan memajukan bibir bawahnya, membuatnya terlihat lucu di mata teman-temannya.

"Habisnya saat kami memanggilmu, kau asyik berbicara dengan cowok ini," jawab salah seorang teman Senna sambil menunjuk Ichigo.

"Kupikir Senna baru mendapat pasangan," lanjut teman Senna yang lain.

Kali ini bukan hanya Ichigo tapi juga Senna wajah keduanya kontan memerah, hal ini membuat kedua teman Senna tertawa geli. Senna memasang wajah cemberutnya kemudian berjalan menuju teman-temannya setelah menoleh sekilas pada Ichigo mengucapkan "Sampai bertemu lagi, Ichigo. Jangan lupa titip salam untuk kekasihmu ya,"

Ichigo mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan terakhir Senna, dilihatnya Senna yang berjalan bersama dengan teman-temannya dengan wajah yang kembali merona. Kelihatannya teman-temannya kembali menggoda gadis ini. Setelah melihat Senna yang menghilang di antara kerumunan orang di pusat perbelanjaan ini, Ichigo kembali memandangi etales toko tadi.

'Apa sebaiknya kubeli saja?' gumamnya dalam hati.

* * *

***# Happy New Year #***

* * *

Ichigo mengeratkan syal di lehernya, mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan ternyata cukup melelahkan juga. Tanpa ia sadari sekarang sudah mendekati tengah malam, ia sendiri kini sedang duduk di dalam café di pusat perbelanjaan tadi dengan coklat hangat di depannya.

Meski sekarang sudah terlalu larut, pusat perbelanjaan ini bukannya bertambah sepi tetapi malah bertambah ramai. Ichigo menyamankan posisi duduknya di kursi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar.

Kedua mata cinnamon miliknya melihat ruang terbuka di tengah pusat perbelanjaan tadi dari cermin transparan di samping tempatnya duduk kini, dari dalam café bisa dilihatnya sebuah panggung yang berdiri di ruang terbuka. Beberapa orang berdiri menonton panggung, menyaksikan seorang gadis yang sedang bernyanyi dengan menggunakan konstum _santaclaus_. Kadang sorakan penonton terdengar ketika gadis itu meminta penonton bernyanyi bersamanya.

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya lebih dalam saat kembali melihat pasangan _konpaku _yang ia lihat tadi sedang menonton konser yang sama, tangan arwah cowok tadi terlihat merangkul bahu arwah perempuan. Keduanya bahkan kadang terlihat tertawa bersama, melihatnya membuat Ichigo berpikiran kalau mungkin kedua _konpaku _itu adalah pasangan saat masih hidup dulu.

Ichigo kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke kursi pengunjung di sekitarnya, entah sejak kapan café yang ditempatnya sejak setengah jam lalu itu kini sudah penuh pengunjung. Dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pasangan yang datang menikmati malam tahun baru, beberapa terlihat saling menyuapi pasangannya dengan makanan di hadapan mereka, menggenggam erat tangan pasangan masing-masing di atas meja, bahkan ada yang saling bertukar kado.

Ichigo mengambil nafas berat, mengalami malam tahun baru sendirian ternyata tidak buruk juga, ia bisa pergi kemanapun yang ia suka. Meski tetap saja ada perasaan mengganjal di hatinya setiap ia memikirkan bahwa ia sedang sendirian.

Tanpa sadar Ichigo menggenggam 'sesuatu' yang berada di dalam saku jaketnya, ia heran mengapa ia membeli benda ini padahal orang 'itu' tidak mungkin datang. Haah, Ichigo merasa seperti bukan dirinya saja hari ini.

Kembali menatap sekeliling berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, kedua mata Ichigo terbelalak saat melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan di antara kerumunan.

Rambut putih saljunya terlihat paling mencolok, tubuhnya yang mungil berada di pinggir koridor mall agar tidak berdesakkan, tatapan mata emerlandnya tenang melihat sekitar. Ichigo mengenal dengan pemuda bermata indah itu, sangat mengenalinya karena pemuda itu adalah orang yang di harapkannya muncul pada malam ini.

"Toushirou?" ujar Ichigo tidak percaya.

* * *

***# Happy New Year #***

* * *

Mempercepat langkahnya, Hitsugaya menolehkan kepalanya berkali-kali agar dapat menemukan orang yang di carinya. Ia sudah berkeliling di Karakura sejak beberapa jam yang lalu ketika tidak menemukan Ichigo di rumahnya, sebenarnya mudah bagi Hitsugaya menemukan Ichigo dengan merasakan reiatsunya. Terlebih reiatsu Ichigo yang mengumbar sembarangan membuatnya bisa mengetahui posisi sang pemuda, sayangnya di tengah keramaian seperti ini membuatnya kesulitan mengetahui posisi pemuda.

Kelihatannya kali ini Hitsugaya harus mengakui tinggi tubuhnya yang kurang memadai sehingga membuatnya kesulitan mencari sosok orange di antara kerumunan orang di sekitarnya.

Hitsugaya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket yang dipakainya, suhu udara yang turun beberapa derjat sudah cukup membuatnya kedinginan. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak mendapat masalah ketika menggunakan _Hyourinmaru_ untuk bertarung, apa salju di dunia manusia begitu berbeda?

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hei Toushirou, saat tahun baru tahun depan kau akan datang kesini lagi?" tanya Ichigo.

Hitsugaya yang sedang membersihkan piring sisa makan saat pesta tadi melirik sekilas ke arah Ichigo sebelum melanjutkan acara cuci piringnya. "Aku tidak bisa berjanji, mungkin aku akan datang jika tidak harus mengerjakan papperwork itu karena Matsumoto yang kabur untuk berpesta di sini atau mengatur anggota kelompokku untuk latihan musim dingin," jawabnya singkat.

Ketika berkunjung ke dunia manusia sore hari tadi, Hitsugaya bukannya ingin datang ke pesta di Klinik Kurosaki. Ia sedang mengejar _fukutaichou_nya yang melarikan diri dari tugasnya untuk berpesta di sini. Tapi siapa sangka kalau ia malahan terjebak di antara pesta karena berusaha menarik pulang Matsumoto yang sedang mabuk?

"Oh, _souka_," ujar Ichigo singkat, terdengar sedikit nada kecewa dari ucapannya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya balik Hitsugaya, kali ini sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke Ichigo yang sedang membersihkan ruang tengah.

"Tidak ada, kelihatannya aku terlalu lelah sampai berbicara kacau begini. Maaf aku memintamu hal aneh tadi," jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum tipis, ia bermaksud melanjutkan tugasnya membersihkan rumahnya yang sudah menunggu untuk di bersihkan.

Itu yang akan di lakukan Ichigo, sebelum kedua tangan Hitsugaya menggenggam kuat pergelangan tangan kanannya. Saat Ichigo bermaksud melihat Hitsugaya, ia di buat kaget dengan tatapan _diskriminasi _khas Hitsugaya yang jelas-jelas memintanya menjelaskan maksud ucapannya tadi. Menurut Hitsugaya jawaban Ichigo tadi bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkannya.

Cukup lama mereka berdua saling menatap sebelum Ichigo memutuskan hubungan pandangan itu dan mengambil nafas panjang, Hitsugaya sendiri yang sadar jika tangannya masih menggenggam tangan besar Ichigo langsung melepaskan tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun denganmu," ucap Ichigo pelan.

Hitsugaya yang tadinya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ichigo untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dipaksa menatap Ichigo saat mendengar ucapan sang remaja, dilihatnya Ichigo dengan kedua alis terangkat dan bola mata yang melebar karena kaget.

Ichigo sendiri kini yang berganti menatap lantai, "Entah kenapa aku senang saat kau datang ke pesta di rumahku tadi sore…karena itu," Ichigo menghentikan ucapannya sebentar, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus Hitsugaya "Karena itu aku ingin menghabiskan malam tahun baru besok berdua denganmu, Toushirou!" pinta Ichigo tegas, membuat wajah Hitsugaya kini sudah sama merahnya dengan kepiting rebus.

Pernyataan Ichigo tadi secara tidak langsung mengajaknya berkencan, menginginkannya menghabiskan waktu berdua di malam tahun baru! Hanya mereka berdua!

"Baiklah," jawab Hitsugaya lirih, "Aku janji akan datang kesini tahun depan," lanjutnya kemudian.

Senyum langsung terkembang di wajah Ichigo, ia begitu senang hingga tanpa sadar ia memeluk Hitsugaya yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, tubuh Hitsugaya yang mungil memudahkannya memeluk komandan mungil itu.

"Kau berjanji?" gumam Ichigo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hitsugaya yang kini seluruh tubuhnya sudah memerah mengangguk pelan di dalam pelukan Ichigo, ia tahu kalau ini terlihat sangat tidak seperti dirinya. Tapi bukankah mereka sekarang hanya berdua?

Hitsugaya sama sekali tidak keberatan terlihat 36O derjat berbeda dari dirinya yang asli kalau itu di depan Ichigo, tidak ada alasan baginya menutup diri di hadapan pemuda yang sudah mencairkan hatinya ini.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Itu janji yang mereka buat 2 tahun yang lalu, sebelum pertempuran musim dingin melawan Aizen dan sebelum Ichigo kehilangan kekuatan shinigami miliknya.

Sejak saat itu Hitsugaya terus memikirkan janji mereka, beberapa kali ia ingin datang ke dunia manusia tapi tidak bisa. Keadaan soul society setelah pertempuran itu sangat kacau, sebagai seorang kapten ia memiliki kewajiban menjalankan tugasnya hingga membuatnya kehilangan waktu bertemu dengan Ichigo.

Tahun ini beberapa hari sebelum bulan desember berakhir, Hitsugaya bekerja lebih keras dari pada biasanya. Ia mengerjakan semua paperwork yang di serahkan padanya, memang karena itu ia harus begadang lebih dari sehari. Namun berkat usahanya kini ia bisa bebas berada di dunia manusia sampai 3 hari kedepan, ia langsung menuju _Senkaimon _dan pergi ke dunia nyata.

Tapi tadi ketika sampai di kediaman Kurosaki ia menemukan rumah itu sudah kosong, Ichigo dan keluarganya tidak ada di rumah. Hitsugaya sempat berpikir kembali ke _Soul Society_ jika ia tidak menemukan surat milik Yuzu di dapur juga ketika ia merasakan reiatsu sang pemuda tidak jauh dari sini.

Kelihatannya Ichigo baru saja keluar beberapa saat lalu, karena itu ia mengikuti reiatsu Ichigo sampai ke mall seperti ini. Meski sudah mengikuti sang pemuda ia tetap tidak bisa menemukannya, terlebih di tengah keramaian seperti ini membuatnya malah tersesat lebih jauh dari Ichigo.

Menghembuskan nafas hangat pada kedua tangannya, Hitsugaya kembali memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket, seharusnya tadi ketika memakai gigai dari Urahara ia menggunakan pakaian yang lebih hangat. Ia sudah cukup kedinginan sekarang, seharusnya ia berhenti sebentar dan menghangatkan diri di salah satu toko namun saat tahu kalau Ichigo masih berjalan di sini sendiri membuat tubuhnya bergerak kembali mencari sang pemuda.

**BRUK!**

Menyenggol tubuh seseorang berhasil membuat Hitsugaya kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya, ia berusaha berdiri namun tubuhnya kembali terseret arus pengunjung mall.

Ketika merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh di atas sesuatu yang empuk dan hangat, Hitsugaya kontan melihat ke belakang. Kedua iris emerland miliknya membulat sempurna saat tahu sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya, Ichigo kini merangkulnya dari belakang, berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang terjatuh.

"Kurosaki," gumam Hitsugaya lirih.

Mendengar suara Hitsugaya membuat Ichigo tersenyum tipis, sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar suara sang _taichou_ ini. Hitsugaya segera membenarkan posisi berdirinya berhadapan dengan Ichigo, menatap pemuda di hadapannya yang sama sekali tidak berubah selama ini. Rambut orange miliknya masih berdiri acak, iris cinnamon miliknya masih memancarkan kehangatan seperti dulu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Toushirou" sambut Ichigo, senyum di wajahnya kian melebar sampai membuat Hitsugaya sempat terpana.

* * *

***# Happy New Year #***

* * *

"Bodoh, kau ini pergi kemana saja? Aku sudah mencarimu tahu!" protes Hitsugaya saat mereka berdua kini duduk di meja café tempat Ichigo tadi.

"Gomen na, aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan datang. Kupikir lebih baik kalau aku jalan-jalan di luar dari pada berdiam diri di rumah," jelas Ichigo.

Hitsugaya mendengus kesal, di sandarkannya punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Mencari-cari Ichigo tadi tanpa ia sadari juga membuat tubuhnya lelah, duduk seperti ini dengan penghangat ruangan adalah suasana terbaik.

"Keluargamu pergi kemana? Saat aku datang tadi rumahmu sudah kosong," tanya Hitsugaya kemudian, kedua iris emerlandnya melihat pasangan-pasangan mesra di sekitar mereka berdua.

Rona merah sempat menghiasi wajah Hitsugaya saat melihat salah satu dari pasangan itu sedang berciuman dengan mesranya, membuat Hitsugaya segera memusatkan perhatiannya kembali pada Ichigo.

"Oh, maksudmu Yuzu, Karin dan si jenggot? Mereka berdua pergi liburan ke _Hokaido_," jawab Ichigo.

"Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Hitsugaya –lagi-

"Kalau aku pergi kau tidak mungkin menemukanku di sini kan, lagi pula aku tidak bisa meninggalkan _Karakura_ begitu saja," kata Ichigo.

Hitsugaya mengangguk mengerti, ia kenal dengan sifat Ichigo yang tidak akan meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai _Shinigami Daikou_ di sini. Padahal malam ini semua orang bersenang-senang melepaskan lelah selama sekolah atau bekerja, tapi Ichigo masih harus bertugas.

"Lalu kau sendiri kenapa datang kemari tiba-tiba? Sedang menjalankan misi?" tanya balik Ichigo.

Diam-diam Hitsugaya menghembuskan nafas kecewa, kelihatannya Ichigo benar-benar sudah melupakan janjinya 2 tahun yang lalu. Yahh, Ichigo tidak salah kalau dia sampai lupa sebab bagaimanapun juga ia yang salah karena tidak menepati janjinya.

"Kebetulan aku menjalankan misi di kota sebelah, setelah selesai kurasa tidak masalah jika aku datang ke rumahmu," jawab Hitsugaya berbohong.

"Jadi setelah ini kau memiliki waktu luang?" kata Ichigo, memastikan apa yang terpikirkan olehnya sejak tadi.

"Ya, lagipula semua pekerjaanku di _Soul Society_ sudah selesai," ujar Hitsugaya. "Ada apa? Kau keberatan kalau aku datang kemari?" lanjutnya kemudian.

Hitsugaya melihat Ichigo yang termenung menatapnya, tak ayal kedua alis _taichou_ itu berkerut. "Kurosaki?" panggilnya pelan.

"Keputusan bagus, Toushirou!" pekik Ichigo tiba-tiba, Hitsugaya yang kaget mendengar Ichigo tiba-tiba berteriak tanpa sadar memundurkan kursinya. Ditatapnya Ichigo dengan mata yang memancarkan keheranan.

"Kebetulan ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu!" ujar Ichigo semangat.

"Eh? Kau ingin menunjukkan apa?" kata Hitsugaya bingung.

Ichigo tidak menjawab perkataan terakhir Hitsugaya, ia langsung saja menggenggam tangan Hitsugaya dan berjalan membimbingnya agar Hitsugaya mengikuti langkahnya, keluar dari cafe.

Namun Ichigo segera menghentikan langkahnya begitu merasakan tangan Hitsugaya yang begitu dingin, dilihatnya tangan Hitsugaya yang sudah memutih pucat.

"Toushirou, sudah berapa lama kau berada di luar?" gumam Ichigo cemas, tangan Hitsugaya benar-benar dingin! Apa cowok itu sudah berjam-jam berada di luar?

"Sekitar 1-2 jam, ada apa?" heran Hitsugaya begitu melihat raut wajah khawatir milik Ichigo.

"Jangan berbohong, kalau hanya 1-2 jam tidak mungkin tanganmu sedingin ini! Kau pasti sudah berada di luar lebih dari 3 jam!" ucap Ichigo.

Mendengar ucapan Ichigo membuat Hitsugaya kontan menarik tangannya yang sedang berada dalam genggaman Ichigo. Kaget, mengapa sang pemuda bisa tahu kalau ia sudah 5 jam berada di luar hanya untuk mencari sang pemuda.

"Bukan masalah besar, aku sudah terbiasa dengan dingin, Kurosaki," ujar Hitsugaya.

Ichigo yang sudah tahu dengan sifat Hitsugaya yang sangat keras kepala hanya mampu mengambil nafas panjang, di tariknya kembali kedua tangan Hitsugaya yang di sembunyikan empunya di dalam saku jaket.

Di genggamnya kedua tangan mungil itu dengan tangannya dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di sana sambil mengosokkannya dengan tangannya hingga berhasil membuat wajah Hitsugaya dihiasi warna merah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Kurosaki?!" panik Hitsugaya begitu tahu kalau mereka kini menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sana, Ichigo juga tahu itu namun tidak di acuhkannya.

Ichigo melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali sebelum kemudian memasukkan tangan Hitsugaya ke dalam saku jaketnya, menggenggamnya kuat di dalam sana lalu melanjutkan lagi langkahnya dengan Hitsugaya yang terlihat kesusahan mengikutinya karena tangannya yang berada di saku Ichigo.

"Tenanglah, Toushirou. Aku hanya mencoba menghangatkanmu tahu," kata Ichigo, berusaha membuat rasa malu Hitsugaya karena kini di pandangi orang-orang berkurang.

"Ayo pergi," lanjut cowok berambut orange itu sambil melangkah keluar café, meninggalkan tatapan orang-orang yang melihat mereka berdua dengan wajah merona sangat merah.

* * *

***# Happy New Year #***

* * *

Ichigo berjalan santai di setiap langkahnya menelusuri setiap koridor mall, senyuman tipis dengan setia terpampang di wajahnya yang tampan. Tangan kanannya senantiasa menggenggam erat tangan mungil Hitsugaya yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Hitsugaya menundukkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah dalam-dalam, pandangannya selalu terfokus pada lantai di bawahnya. Meski menunduk, Hitsugaya bisa tahu kalau ia dan Ichigo menjadi pusat perhatian setiap orang yang dilaluinya dan Ichigo.

Beberapa pengunjung bahkan langsung menepi saat Ichigo berada di depan mereka, memberikan jalan bagi sang pemuda. Dan ekspresi yang mereka tunjukkan kebanyakan SAMA!

Pengunjung wanita, menatap pasangan ini dengan wajah bersemu merah dan mulut membentuk huruf O. Kalau pengunjung pria selalu mengiringi langkah Ichigo dengan tatapan iri di sertai sebuah _death glare_ setiap melihat pemuda itu, sedangkan anak-anak…..err, kebanyakan dari mereka langsung menjatuhkan apapun benda yang di pegangnya saat Ichigo dan Hitsugaya melewati mereka.

"Hey, Toushirou. Kenapa kau terus menundukkan kepalamu, sih?"

Hitsugaya baru menengadahkan kepalanya saat Ichigo berbicara padanya, di tatapnya sang pemuda orange dengan tatapan tajam khas miliknya. "Bukan salahku kalau aku harus menunduk, Kurosaki. Kau sendiri yang menggenggam tanganku lalu menarikku ke sana kemari tepat di depan umum!" gerutu Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa harus menunduk? Bukankah kau sendiri menyukainya?" ujar Ichigo.

Hitsugaya kehabisan kata-katanya, kalimat Ichigo tadi benar-benar **TEPAT SASARAN!** Memang Hitsugaya malu saat Ichigo mengenggam tangannya erat, terlebih saat pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ke tangan Hitsugaya yang kedinginan, tapi di balik rasa malu itu….perasaan hangat yang muncul dari dasar hati Hitsugaya jauh lebih besar.

"_**Happy New Year! Apakah kalian mau mencoba undian?"**_

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sontak menolehkan kepalanya bersamaan saat mendengar suara seorang penjual di depan sebuah toko, saat mendapat perhatian kedua pemuda ini paman penjual itu tersenyum lebar dan menyodorkan Ichigo sebuah tiket.

"Kalian berdua _romantis_ sekali, apa kalian ingin mengikuti undian untuk kencan saat tahun baru nanti?" lanjut laki-laki penjual itu.

"Undian?" tanya Ichigo, ia merasa tertarik dengan penawaran penjual ini.

"Benar! Hanya dengan membayar 100 yen, kau mendapat kesempatan memutar roda undian sebanyak 3 kali. Setiap selesai memutar roda maka akan keluar satu kelereng, setiap kelereng memiliki warna yang berbeda tergantung hadiah yang di tentukan!" jelas sang penjual.

"Menarik juga, hadiah utamanya apa?" kata Ichigo.

Hitsugaya yang saat itu berada di samping sang pemuda, mendekatkan dirinya pada Ichigo sementara pemuda itu berbincang dengan penjual undian itu. Karena mereka kini berdiri di samping jalan mall yang padat, Hitsugaya sedikit khawatir jika ia harus terseret kerumunan manusia yang jumlahnya nggak tanggung-tanggung itu.

"Tiket gratis menginap di hotel mewah ditambah makan malam romantis di restoran perancis terkenal selama seminggu, tentunya tiket ini hanya berlaku untuk pasangan!" ungkap sang penjual bersemangat.

Menginap? Hitsugaya langsung cengo waktu dengar hadiah utama yang disebutkan paman itu. Dengan sedikit takut-takut Hitsugaya menoleh pada Ichigo, kalau sudah mendengar kata 'menginap' apalagi di 'hotel' biasanya Ichigo akan… Hitsugaya terpaksa menelan ludah paksa begitu melihat Ichigo yang menyeringai senang.

"Kurosaki, jangan bilang kalau kau ingin-"

Ucapan Hitsugaya terhenti ketika Ichigo mengeluarkan kepingan uang 100 yen pada sang penjual kemudian tersenyum singkat padanya, "Akan kudapatkan tiket itu untukmu, Toushirou."

* * *

***# Happy New Year #***

* * *

Melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, Ichigo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sebuah amplop bewarna kecoklatan terselip di antara jarinya, jauh di belakang mereka berdua penjual undian tadi tampak duduk di pojokan kiosnya dengan hawa suram di sekitarnya.

Ya, Kurosaki Ichigo berhasil memenangkan undian itu dan membawa pulang hadiah utamanya, tiket menginap plus makan malam romantis di restoran perancis.

Hitsugaya sendiri awalnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, pasalnya Ichigo sudah memutar 2 kali roda undian dan terus mengeluarkan kelereng putih yang tidak memiliki hadiah apa-apa. Tapi siapa sangka di putaran ketiga sebuah kelereng bewarna emas keluar, membuat Hitsugaya dan sang penjual undian membatu di tempat.

Paman penjual itu merasa RUGI karena hadiah utamanya –yang mungkin dia pikir tidak akan ada yang dapat- berhasil di rebut Ichigo dengan mudahnya, sedangkan Hitsugaya terpaksa menyiapkan mentalnya dan berdoa sepenuh hati pada _kami-sama _agar dirinya tidak diapa-apakan oleh Ichigo.

"Akhirnya sampai," gumam Ichigo.

Hitsugaya yang sebelumnya mengekor dibelakang Ichigo, tanpa sengaja bertubrukan dengan punggung Ichigo ketika pemuda itu berhenti berjalan. Sedikit mengumpat kesal sembari menggosok hidungnya yang memerah, Hitsugaya berpindah posisi ke samping Ichigo.

"Kenapa berhenti, Kurosaki?" tanyanya.

Ichigo menoleh menatap Hitsugaya dengan kedua alis saling bertemu, heran dengan tingkah cowok mungil di sampingnya. Hitsugaya membalas tatapan itu dengan reaksi yang sama, mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Dari pada saling tatap begini, lebih baik kau melihat ke depan, Toushirou," perintah cowok itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hitsugaya menatap kedepan dan langsung terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada tepat di depan sebuah bianglala raksasa, setiap kapsul pada bianglala itu dihiasi lampu warna-warni yang sering berganti warna dan membentuk gambar-gambar tertentu seperti bintang, pohon cemara, bentuk salju dan banyak lagi. Permainan warna lampu yang sangat baik membuat bianglala itu terlihat seperti layar besar yang menampilkan berbagai gambar.

"Bianglala ini baru di resmikan 2 tahun lalu, tepat di malam tahun baru agar banyak orang datang ke sini melihat kembang api dan pemandangan Karakura di malam hari dari ketinggian," jelas Ichigo.

Hitsugaya kembali menoleh pada sang pemuda, sedikit harapan muncul di hatinya saat mendengar penjelasan Ichigo tadi. Apakah pemuda itu..masih mengingat janjinya?

"Sebenarnya, aku berencana mengajakmu kemari 2 tahun lalu. Sayang sekali kau tidak datang," ujarnya kemudian.

Hitsugaya merasa kalau wajahnya kini terasa memanas, terlebih Ichigo kini tersenyum lembut padanya. "Sebagai ganti hari tahun itu, kau harus menemaniku sampai malam besok berakhir, paham?" perintah Ichigo sambil berbicara dengan nada yang diturunkan beberapa oktaf hingga berhasil membuat wajah Hitsugaya semakin memerah padam.

Perasaan lega menghampiri Hitsugaya, meskipun Ichigo bisa dengan mudahnya melupakan nama orang-orang yang baru di kenalnya tapi pemuda itu tidak pernah melupakan janjinya. Geez, ini adalah salah satu dari ribuan alasan mengapa Hitsugaya menyukai Ichigo.

Hitsugaya baru saja bermaksud mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan Ichigo ketika-

_**PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP…**_

-suara alaram mengintropeksi kegiatan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya kontan mengambil ponsel di saku jaketnya, sebuah radar langsung terlihat ketika ia membuka ponsel itu. Ichigo yang penasaran ikut melihat, di antara radar itu terdapat tempat-tempat yang ditandai dengan beberapa titik merah yang bergerak.

"Hollow?" tanya Ichigo ketika menangkap maksud dari radar tersebut, ia pernah melihat radar yang serupa ketika ia dan Rukia membasmi hollow dulu.

Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan, "Bukan hanya hollow, kali ini beberapa menos juga datang," jawab Hitsugaya. Sedikit malas, Hitsugaya menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan mengambil sebutir pil dari dalam saku. "Maaf, Kurosaki. Kelihatannya malam ini aku akan sibuk," lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Dalam hati, Hitsugaya merutuki para hollow dan menos yang –mungkin- sengaja datang malam ini karena banyaknya manusia yang berada di luar rumah. Apakah hollow-hollow itu tidak mengizinkan ia merayakan hari liburnya dengan tenang?

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantu,"

Hitsugaya menoleh saat mendengar perkataan Ichigo, dilihatnya sang pemuda sedang mengeluarkan _badge_ shinigami miliknya. "Bertarung berdua, lebih baik dari pada sendirian," ujar Ichigo saat menyadari arti dari tatapan Hitsugaya yang mengarah padanya.

Hitsugaya diam-diam tersenyum tipis, meski masih harus melanjutkan pekerjaan membasmi hollow di tengah liburannya seperti sekarang tapi kalau Ichigo menemaninya tidak buruk juga.

"Aku yang akan melawan _menos_ di sana, kau cukup mengalahkan _hollow_ yang ada di dekatnya," perintah Hitsugaya sembari meminum pilnya. Wujud _shinigami_nya keluar dari gigai, kini seorang _gikongan_ yang beralih menempati tubuh kosong itu.

"Hai' hai'"

Ichigo mengangguk pelan dan keluar dari tubuhnya, diam-diam Ichigo menghela nafas kecewa, setelah lama tidak bertemu mereka malah harus berhadapan dengan _hollow_.

Memang sudah kewajibannya dan Hitsugaya membasmi _hollow _itu, apalagi di malam tahun baru dimana seharusnya _konpaku_ –yang ia lihat tadi- ataupun manusia bersenang-senang. Tapi ia juga ingin melalui malam pergantian tahun itu dengan tenang, tanpa gangguan dan hanya berdua dengan Hitsugayanya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Ichigo berusaha menghapus pemikirannya barusan. Segera setelah itu disusul Hitsugaya yang terlihat menunggunya sambil berdiri di atas langit tepat di atasnya, kelihatannya Hitsugaya kembali saat sadar jika Ichigo tidak mengikutinya. Buktinya, tatapan tajam kini dilontarkan kedua iris emerland Hitsugaya ketika dirinya sampai di hadapan sang pemuda.

Ichigo tersenyum gugup, kemudian mengiringi langkah Hitsugaya yang langsung _bershunpo _meninggalkannya di belakang. Sekilas Ichigo melihat jam yang terdapat di dinding mall, ia kembali menghela nafas kecewa saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 11.30. Hanya tinggal 30 menit lagi, sampai tahun berganti.

* * *

***# Happy New Year #***

* * *

"_Getsuga Tenshou,"_

_Reiatsu _bewarna hitam kemerahan memenuhi langit malam Karakura, Ichigo menghembuskan nafas lega. _Hollow_ yang baru di tebasnya ini adalah _hollow _terakhir yang dilawannya, Ichigo menoleh untuk memastikan keadaan Hitsugaya dan tersenyum saat menyadari kapten mungil itu juga sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi _Divisi 12_, mereka mengatakan jika _hollow_ dan _menos _tadi adalah yang terakhir malam ini," ujar Hitsugaya begitu Ichigo mendekat ke arahnya. "Pekerjaan bagus, Kurosaki," lanjutnya kemudian.

Ichigo meletakkan kembali _Zangetsu_ di punggungnya, akhirnya ia mempunyai waktu bebas setelah ini. Iris musim gugurnya kembali menatap Hitsugaya ketika _taichou_ itu sedang melihat _bianglala_ tempat mereka tadi dari kejauhan.

Kini _bianglala_ itu mengeluarkan cahaya berbentuk jam besar membuat Hitsugaya tanda sadar tersenyum kecil saat sama-samar mendengar beberapa sorakan pengunjung mall di sana. Hitsugaya bisa memastikan kalau kini pengunjung di sana sedang menghitung mundur, detik-detik pergantian tahun dimulai dari 10 detik terakhir.

"Kelihatannya orang-orang sudah mulai menghitung mundur, Toushirou,"

Ichigo angkat suara, memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta. _Shinigami daikou _itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk berdiri di sebelah Hitsugaya, menatap cahaya lampu berbentuk jarum jam pada _bianglala_ tadi bergerak perlahan menuju angka 12.

Hitsugaya menatap lekat Ichigo yang berdiri di sampingnya, kemudian ia menatap ke bawah langit tempat mereka berpijak. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di atas sungai dekat jempatan kota Karakura, cahaya lampu yang terpasang di sepanjang tiang jembatan direfleksikan oleh air sungai, membuat sungai itu terlihat mengeluarkan cahaya tersendiri.

Hitsugaya selalu menyukai keberadaan Ichigo di sampingnya, kehadiran Ichigo selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang. Ichigo selalu ada untuknya, berada di sisinya bahkan orang yang menaruh banyak perhatian padanya. Hitsugaya ingin membalas kebaikan Ichigo padanya, tapi ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

**BLUSH**

Mendadak rona merah muda muncul di wajah Hitsugaya, pembicaraannya dengan Matsumoto sebelum berangkat ke dunia fana tadi tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya. Fukutaichou itu menyarankannya melakukan hal…yang membuat wajahnya langsung memerah mengalahkan kepala nanas Abarai Renji dan membuatnya langsung kabur dari hadapan Matsumoto.

"Toushirou? Ada apa wajahmu memerah?"

Suara Ichigo memecahkan lamunan Hitsugaya, gawat… kelihatannya pemuda ini menyadari Hitsugaya yang kini sedang berblushing ria.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa!" tukas Hitsugaya sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lai lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, ia tidak suka dilihat Ichigo dengan rona memerah di wajahnya. Kata-kata Matsumoto tadi masih mengganggu pikirannya, ia tahu kalau Matsumoto hanya bermaksud menggodanya tadi siang.

Tapi kalau dipikir sekarang Hitsugaya membenarkan ucapan Matsumoto tadi, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk Ichigo. Menelan ludah paksa dan menyiapkan mentalnya.

"Kurosaki, boleh aku…minta tolong?" pinta Hitsugaya.

Ichigo yang memperhatikan Hitsugaya sedari tadi dan merasa aneh dengan gestur Hitsugaya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba langsung blushing dan terlihat gugup, kemudian mengangguk tanpa rasa curiga.

Hitsugaya mengambil nafas panjang, mengeluarkannya dan mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk. Sekuat mungkin ia membuat rona merah di wajahnya menghilang, kemudian ia memberanikan diri menatap lurus sepasang iris cinnamon yang menatap ke arahnya.

"Kiss me, Kurosaki," ujar Hitsugaya pelan, sangat pelan sampai kalah oleh gemericik air di bawah mereka tapi mampu di dengar Ichigo dan membuat kedua iris Ichigo membulat sempurna, kaget dengan permintaan Hitsugaya yang tidak di sangka-sangkanya dan terlalu tiba-tiba. Terlebih tatapan mata Hitsugaya yang lurus padanya menjelaskan bahwa cowok ini tidak main-main.

"Aku ingin kau menciumku 5 detik sebelum jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam sampai beberapa menit setelahnya. Dengan begitu, aku bisa mengganti kehadiranku menemanimu di sini tahun lalu," jelas Hitsugaya, kali ini ia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalar kembali di pipinya.

Ichigo yang mendapat permintaan tiba-tiba itu hanya mampu terdiam mencoba memproses apa-yang-sedang-terjadi sebelum kemudian ia kembali dengan kesimpulan yang di dapatnya. Diangkatnya dagu Hitsugaya agar menatap lurus padanya.

"Baiklah," jawab Ichigo, menyanggupi permintaan Hitsugaya.

Sayup-sayup terdengar hitungan mundur dari pengunjung di mall, jarum jam yang terbentuk di badan bianglala mendekat ke angka 12. Ichigo menunggu sebentar, sesaat kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hitsugaya.

10 detik sebelum tahun berganti di mulai, Hitsugaya menutup kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan iris emerland yang tersembunyi di baliknya, pasrah dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Ichigo selanjutnya.

8 detik. Hitsugaya bisa merasakan nafas hangat Ichigo menerpa wajahnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan apa yang akan di lakukannya bersama Ichigo nanti. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, _First Kiss_.

6 detik. Tangan kiri Ichigo memegang pinggang Hitsugaya yang ramping sedangkan tangan kanannya memegangi bagian belakang kepala Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya sendiri mengalungkan kedua lengannya di lehe kokoh Ichigo, menipiskan jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka.

5 detik. Tidak ada lagi jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua, bibir Ichigo mengulum lembut bibir mungil Hitsugaya kemudian menekannya pelan. Lama mereka berada dalam posisi serupa, hingga Ichigo menjilat pelan bagian bawah bibir Hitsugaya dengan lidahnya untuk meminta izin. Hitsugaya mengerang pelan hingga tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya, mengizinkan Ichigo mengeksplore 'gua lembab' miliknya.

**CTAR!**

Kembang api pertama meletus, disusul dengan terompet yang berbunyi bersahutan dan menjadi latar belakang kegiatan Hitsugaya dan Ichigo, sorak-sorai orang-orang di bawah sana terdengar meriah. Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat, mengatakan bahwa bumi telah mengelilingi matahari kembali dalam perjalanan yang panjang. Dan juga menandakan awal yang baru dari perjalanan Hitsugaya Toushirou dan Kurosaki Ichigo.

**DUAR!**

Kembang api paling besar meledak, banyak warna terlihat dari langit cerah di atas kota Karakura. Kembang api yang lebih kecil menyusul berikutnya, menambah kemeriahan malam itu.

Ichigo melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir Hitsugaya begitu pasokan oksigen dalam tubuhnya memberontak, di tatapnya Hitsugaya yang kini berada dalam rangkulannya. Wajah Hitsugaya begitu memerah, nafasnya terputus-putus dan matanya setengah terbuka. 'Manis' batin Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ja-jangan menatapku begitu, Kurosaki," Hitsugaya mengumpat dalam hati begitu tahu kalau suara yang ia keluarkan tadi terdengar begitu lemah dan terkesan…menggoda.

"Kau manis sekali, Toushiro," komentar Ichigo, ia melepas pegangannya pada pinggang Hitsugaya begitu cowok mungil itu terlihat semakin kesusahan mengambil oksigen dengan wajahnya yang masih –sangat- dekat dengan wajahnya.

Sesaat keadaan hening, mereka berdua sama-sama berusaha mengembalikan pasokan udara ke dalam paru-paru mereka. Hitsugaya yang merasa nafasnya mulai stabil, menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk menatap langit di depan mereka dimana kembang api masih terus datang menghujam langit malam.

Hitsugaya mengusap wajahnya saat merasa sesuatu yang dingin dan lembut jatuh mengenai pipinya, ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja jatuh tadi dengan segera ia kembali menatap ke atas.

Butiran kecil putih dan lembut berikutnya menyusul jatuh dari langit, Hitsugaya menangkupkan tangannya dan tak selang berapa lama setelah itu butiran kecil itu jatuh di telapak tangannya. Hitsugaya tahu benda apa itu…salju. Salju pertama di tahun yang baru.

"Happy New Year, Kurosaki," gumam Hitsugaya, menoleh sambil tersenyum lembut pada pemuda berambut orange yang ada di belakangnya.

Ichigo terpana sesaat ketika melihat Hitsugaya yang tersenyum padanya, tapi ia segera sadar dan balas tersenyum lemut.

"Happy New Year, Toushirou."

* * *

***# FIN #***

* * *

(oyo) #nose bleed#

Mira gak nyangka bisa buat adegan 'kiss' yang seperti tadi itu. #blushing#

Ehem, maafkan Mira jika akhir ficnya jadi rada aneh gini. Author kekurangan ide waktu mau bagian terakhirnya. m(_ _)m

Untuk judul fic ini, sebenarnya Mira agak ragu mau kasih judul 'Happy New Year' atau 'Spend the next year with you' tapi Mira pilih aja Happy New Yar karena lebih simple #plak!

Ok! Langsung aja Read and Review ya! Review yang readers berikan selalu memberikan semangat baru untuk Mira agar terus menulis! (^U^)

Arigatou sudah membaca fic ini sampai selesai! Jaa ne~ (^O^)

* * *

_I am NOTHING without my readers, my friend, my family, and you…_

_So, thank you….thank you so much !_

MiRai MiNe


End file.
